


All His Fault

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir on Feanor.  A double drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All His Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

"Feanor," Boromir mumbled.    
   
"What?" Faramir asked.  
   
"Hmmm… Sorry.  I was thinking aloud."  Silence.  
   
"Well?"  
   
"What?"  
   
"Feanor!  What were you thinking about Feanor?"  
   
"You have studied the ancient myths.  Do you not see?"  
   
"Boromir!"  Exasperation crept into his voice.  "How am I to see when I do not know where you are looking?"  
   
"The Ephel Dúath and beyond.  Does not it strike you that, if not for Feanor, we would be looking at a snow-covered mountain, trees filling its sloping sides, rivers full of fish, good hunting grounds, blue skies above.  I would that it were that way now.  Never, in my lifetime, have it seen it but blackened, smoke-filled, with rivers of molten fire coursing down its sides.  Aye, that is what I see.  And I do not like it."   
   
"You blame Feanor?"  
   
 "His oath began all this.  The Valar turned against men, against Númenor, because of him."  
   
"How can you say that?  Númenor was brought low because of the pride of the king."  
   
"But who stoked that pride?  The servant of Melkor, a Valar."  
   
"So - Feanor hated the Valar, turned his back on them and The Undying Lands, and the Valar turned their backs on us?"  
  
"On Gondor!"


End file.
